Jude Reviews 4
001 Megatr..Galvatro...um...both have done a good lately. It's never easy filling the shoes of a faction leader, but Galvatron has been able to keep the activity up and he's also helping the current HoS timeline move along which is great to see. I'd like to see more Decepticon RP as a whole though. Part of the problem is we don't have that many CoC Cons filled, but we could still have some more interest on the bad guy side. Thanks, 001. And yes, it's proved challenging without an active CoC, but I'm also proud that some of the more active Cons have taken initiative in generating RP. 002 Galvatron or Megatron or Megatherion or whatever he's calling himself now, has done a pretty good job in the mantle. Considering he's following one of the most successful Galvatrons in recent memory, that is no easy task. And it's doubly as hard without any top command characters filled out in your faction as well. Versus the Autobots, who now have a Magnus and a Prime. Keep up the good work man! Thanks, 002. I couldn't do it without my amazing Decepticon players. 003 Great job as Galvatron (or Megatron). I like the TPs you have set up and run. I've only made it to two but they were very nicely done and from the descriptions the others were just as good. My only comment would be to try to limit the length of pose/emits a bit. A lengthy pose used for a scene set is fine, but I feel some of your others could easily be broken up into two or more poses instead of just all at once. Other then that great work, and your efforts are deeply appreciated! Thanks, 003. I'll try to keep that in mind. Sometimes I get carried away with the exposition in my poses as I try to be vivid. I'll look to be more concise and succint with the details. 004 Galvatron has been doing a great job being on top of his work in Charstaff. I think some of the recent TPs have been confusing though. The current Heart of Steel TP quickly comes to mind. It would be better if more direction is given so other players can pick up on the general main plot and work with it. Right now things are just a confusing mess and we are left relying on staff TPs to guide us instead. This isn't a problem limited only to him though. Other than that though I think Galvatron is doing a great job with what he has to work with. Keep up the great work! Thanks, 004. I admit that I do have a flavor for the more in-depth and complex plot that tends to span greater durations of time like a tabletop campaign. I'll try to be more active in updating the wiki and making posts to keep everyone afloat on the happenings. As for directing players, I'll share a little secret with you -- I try not to. HoS is a great example as my own personal experiment. IE: I intentionally built no bases, just interesting locales. Fort Dearborn could have been as easily the Decepticon base, or the Autobots could have picked the Galena Station, or the Stockyards, or Canada. The disappearance of the President was the result of one particular Autobot taking initiative. Even now his fate is up to the players. While it's true.. WHAT will happen in the end is outlined but a lot of HOW it happens is up to players. 005 Galvatron's admin style features decisive, impartial handling of a lot of matters on the MUSH. He doesn't shy away from tackling difficult situations. I like the idea of combining admin roles (Character Staff, TP Staff), I feel it makes the admin more involved and aware of what is going on. If possible, I would like to see more of him around, both IC and on channels. Thanks, 005. I believe cross-training strengthens any organization. I'll also try to be more visible.